Sif (Earth-11584)
History "I do not care what your game or plan is Loki. Betray him, consider betraying him, so much as look at him cross-eyed and I will have your head on a pike." The Lady Sif was an Asgardian warrior who lived during the reign of King Odin. Often considered a modern day Valkyrie, Sif was considered one of the foremost warriors of Asgard, her talents for combat and battle almost going unnoticed due to her gender, but given her due recognition due to her friendship with Thor and the Warriors Three. In time, she became closely allied to the group, and obviously to most (though apparently not to Thor himself) harbored romantic feelings for the future king. Sif never acted upon these feelings, deciding it was not her place to do so. Sif was present during Thor's attempted coronation to become the new king of Asgard, genuinely happy for her best friend. However this joy was replaced when Frost Giants snuck into Asgard and disrupted to proceedings. Though the invaders were dealt with quickly, Thor was incensed at the audacity of their ancient enemy, and sought revenge against Laufey. Sif was convinced to join the company of warriors accompanying Thor on his unauthorized mission to Jotunheim, though quickly they realized they were in over their head. Sif and the others were rescued by Odin, and Sif accompanied the wounded Fandral and the Warriors Three to the infirmary, only later learning of her friend's banishment to Earth. Shortly after Odin temporarily fell into the Odinsleep and Loki assumed the throne (as Balder was suspected of letting in the Frost Giants at the time), Sif appealed to the new king to allow Thor back into Asgard. Loki denied her request, and forced her and the Warriors Three to swear fealty to him. Not one to take everything at face value, Sif and the Warriors Three violated this oath by using the Bifrost (something Heimdall allowed them to do) to travel to Earth to retrieve Thor. Once there they found the Prince living with humans, stripped of his powers and at least somewhat accepting of his fate. They informed him of Loki's apparent deceptions, allowing Thor to figure out exactly what Loki was up to. Before they could return to Asgard though, they had to confront the Destroyer, sent by Loki to kill them. Sif fought with the Warriors Three and nearly defeated the construct themselves, but were unsuccessful. Thor's self-sacrifice was the only thing to satiate the Destroyer, and also restored his power, allowing its defeat. Sif then accompanied Thor back to Asgard and watched over Queen Frigga when Loki stole the Siege Engine to try and destroy Jotunheim, missing the fight between Thor and Loki on the Bifrost. Over the next few years, Sif continued to prove her mettle as a fearsome warrior, helping Thor and others keep peace in the Nine Realms without the Bifrost to connect them all to Asgard. She attempted to use this time to try and grow closer to Thor, something that Odin secretly encouraged to try and distract Thor's mind away from Midgard and Jane Foster. However, Sif could eventually see that Thor's heart did not belong to her, and set aside her feelings for the time being. When Jane Foster was brought to Asgard to seek treatment for her possession of the Aether, Sif didn't openly display feelings of jealousy towards the mortal, and even aided in protecting her during the assault on Asgard by the Dark Elf Malekith. She later helped Thor, Jane and Loki escape Asgard by distracting Asgardian soldiers that were supposed to be guarding the possessed Foster. During Loki's reign posing as Odin, there is no indication that Sif ever thought something was amiss. However, she quickly realigned with the true royal family of Asgard when Thor returned and exposed Loki for his treachery. She was part of the contingent, along with Beta Ray Bill, Balder and Loki who traveled to the Grandmaster's Planet to retrieve the captive Thor, and later participated in the Battle of Ragnarok, where she gave her life for Asgard in defeating the Dire Wolf Fenrir. Powers & Abilities * Asgardian Physiology: Being an Asgardian, Sif possessed a lifespan far greater than that of normal human beings. She also possessed enhanced strength and durability compared to other sentient beings. * Master Combatant: It could be argued that Sif is the best all-around fighter in the entirety of the Asgardian army. She has been referred to as a Modern Day Valkyrie, earning comparison to the fabled fighting legions of Asgard disbanded many years prior. Her preferred method of combat was with a two-handed, double bladed sword, but she also showed great prowess with the Dragonfang Sword (itself the fabled weapon of the Valkyries) as well as with a bow and arrow. Weaknesses Of all the Asgardian warriors, Sif likely had the fewest number of weaknesses overall, though like most Asgardians she was quick-tempered and quick to act in the face of an insult. Her unrequited feelings for Thor ingendered jealousy for Jane Foster for a time, though that didn't stop Sif from laying her life on the line to protect her when the Dark Elves came looking for the Aether. Film Details Sif appears in the following films within the Earth-11584 continuity. In all cases she is portrayed by actress Jaimie Alexander. * Thor (2011) * Thor: The Dark World (2013) * Thor: Ragnarok (2017) Category:Earth-11584 Category:Earth-11584 Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Asgardian